


Thinking about penis

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OTP Feels, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive spaces out on the bus thinking about penis.
Relationships: Desmond/ Clive, clive/Alfendi
Kudos: 7





	Thinking about penis

Alfendi hadn’t ever been more happy, seeing Clive at one of these parties made them worth coming to. He stood there, watching as the other glared at his so-called best friend from across the room. The two had been fighting, they hadn’t seen each other all summer, and now their bond was weak, seemingly. 

Alfendi didn’t know why, but- he’d been thinking about the other a lot, he figured maybe it was just fleeting attraction, or- maybe even a simple crush, but his heart started to ache at the thought of never seeing him again after this. It was terrifying, to think someone so beautiful would be … gone. He couldn’t let it happen, not on his life … but- He rarely ever spoke to him, in fact, he’d just sort of been watching Clive all this time. 

Maybe … it was time to move. 

He crossed the room, suddenly feeling afraid of the other as he turned his head, and looked around to see if Alfendi was looking for someone else. Alfendi’s smile was sweet on him though, and it got him to smile back, and give a friendly, yet nervous chuckle as he approached, 

“Oh- hey- dude …” Clive said, clearly not remembering his name. 

“It’s- Alfendi-” He said, and Clive nodded, seemingly attempting to remember it, though, he’d most likely just forget it in a few more days. 

“Gotcha-” He said, tilting a pink bottle of margarita up. 

He swallowed …

“Hey- Quick question- you like guys right?” 

He spit it out. 

Clive choked, coughs muffled by the sound of the music playing around them. He ended up dropping the bottle to the floor, struggling to breathe as he held onto the wall. Alfendi patiently waited, not making any attempts to help since he would most likely only swat his hands away. 

“I- i what-?” Clive cleared his throat, and Alfendi tilted his head up by his chin, wanting to see into his eyes for the answer. They were dark, not too remarkable in color, but under this light they almost seemed to have a little life in them. 

“I asked if you like guys-” He said again, and Clive shoved his hand away, “Look- I get that you have some- weird thing for me but I- I’m not into that sort of thing so- don’t touch me like that.” He said, straightforward and simple. Alfendi frowned, “but- I see the way you look at him- what’s he got that I don’t?” 

“...” Clive looked over at Desmond, who had just been talking to a bunch of girls all night. They all seemed to like his goofy attitude, they thought he was funny, he was … good at being social, fun to be around, a good time. 

“I- what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Oh come on- It doesn’t take rocket science to figure out you like him- and you’ve been making that nasty face at him all night- you’re jealous-” 

“It’s- not that!” Clive said, “He’s my best friend- I just- hate when he starts blowing me off for a bunch of girls that he won’t even talk to the next day but- if I ask him to come back over here it’ll be awkward and i JUST- fuck off!” Clive started to walk away before he spilled his guts to this weirdo. He was stopped with a hand on his shoulder, being pulled into a one handed hug. 

“Well I’m here~!” 

“And I don’t care! I already told you I don’t like guys-” 

“How can you say you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it?” 

“I don’t have to eat shit to know I won’t like it!” Clive pushed him away, “Touch me again and I’ll kill you!” 

“...” Alfendi reached out, putting a hand on his head, letting it rest there. Testing him, obviously … but he was shocked to see that Clive didn’t do anything, just stood there for a few seconds, before mumbling something in a defeated tone. 

“Are you just- gonna keep following me around asking if I’m gay every day?” He said, “I get tired of it ..” 

“.. well- I’ll leave you alone if you give me just one night- just one-”

“And now you’re gonna beg to fuck me?” 

“I- i’m-” Alfendi smiled nervously, “it’s- an offer- you don’t have to- I’ll leave you alone either way but- it’ll just be a one time thing- you don’t even have to go through with it- we can stop whenever you feel like it-” He said, and Clive looked at him … He looked over at Desmond, who hadn’t taken his face out of the chest he’d been laying in.

“... f .. fine- but if you bother me after this then don’t be surprised when I punch you-”

“Mmhm- come- my room is this way-” Alfendi said, taking his hand without permission. Clive glared at him, but followed behind, trying to worm his hand out of the other’s. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive looked around at everything in the room, unsure of how he felt about the hand sliding up his shirt, feeling his chest, pushing him deeper into the room. He was tuning out all of the touching so far, this room he was in looked like some sort of Lab, it was full of beakers and tubes and other things, but the floor was cluttered with clothing and junk, so he ended up tripping backwards, falling back onto the bed. 

It didn’t hurt, it was actually … pretty comfortable, but when he looked up to see the other undoing his tie, he felt a little uneasy. It was dark in here, nothing but the glow of a red lava lamp to allow him the sight required to see the other’s shirt being flung to the side. 

“W-wait- alright- I change my mind-” 

“.. Ah ..” Alfendi sighed, “and here we were, barely even getting started- what a let down ..” 

“Let down?” 

“Mm- I heard you were the best- from all of your female partners at least-” 

“Because I am- but- so what- did you want me to-” 

“If you don’t mind-” 

.. Clive stared up at him, before looking a little lower, seeing that he was hard. And it was bulging through his pants, putting a strain on his zipper. He could only imagine what it looked like- was this- excitement? He turned his head, “I- I’ve- never- uh-” 

“Hm? Oh- don’t worry- I can start if you want-” 

“..” Clive nodded, tensing up a little as Alfendi got down towards the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, pulling at the rim of Clive's pants, taking his time undoing the button, dragging the zipper down, brushing his hand across a really cute red pair of boxers before he pulled those down too. To his surprise, it actually sprung up, though it wasn't fully erect, it was certainly getting stiff. 

"Huh? Getting a little excited?"

"I- well- i- this is just- my favorite part-" Clive looked away. 

"Oh- so you like blowjobs that much?"

"You say that but- I mean- come on-" Clive said, "who doesn't want their dick sucked?" He shrugged, and Alfendi stared up at him, absolutely amazed. He opened his mouth, licking up the side of it, flicking his tongue across the little hole at the tip, earning himself a shudder from Clive. He continued, wrapping his mouth around the tip, letting his hands rest on the other's legs, rubbing up and down them as he slowly went down. 

Clive had an impressive size, honestly, bigger than it had any right to be, but .. well .. it was nothing for Alfendi, and Clive clearly wasn't used to having anyone skilled touch him. He was a mess, trying to hold back his moans, hissing and whining, tensing his legs as he pulled at Alfendi's hair, all from just a little licking at this point. 

"Ugh- slow- slow down-" Clive mumbled, before gasping, arching back as Alfendi pulled him down his throat. 

"F-fuck- wait-!" He moaned, the moving wasn't too much further behind,Alfendi was bobbing his head, holding Clive's legs still, keeping them from squishing his face as he worked on him. He was extremely happy when Clive fell back onto the bed, and moaned his name out, desperately starting to buck his hips as he lost all control. 

Alfendi let his head rise, wanting to see the other, and what he saw was Clive, laying there with his eyes halfway open, mouth wide open as he breathed. His breaths were hard and labored, and his face had turned pink. 

"Dont stop!" Clive said, and Alfendi shook his head, laying his head down on Clive's stomach. He felt it tremble as he continued, using his hand to stroke Clive whenever he'd come up. He would suck, and kiss, and lick up every inch of the other's beautiful organ, before using his hand to jerk him off as he kissed at his stomach. 

He pressed his lips down on the surprisingly sensitive area, smiling, happy as Clive gripped at his bedsheets, bucking his hips up. 

He stopped, and squeezed, denying Clive anymore attention, biting his lip at the horny little whine he let out. "Don't- stop- asshole!" Clive whimpered, trying to make his hand move, thrusting into it before he gave up, realizing he was acting like a dog in heat. 

"Alfendi-" He said, needing to know so badly why he'd stopped at a time like this. Alfendi just chuckled, "you want it?"

"What?"

"Come on- ask-"

"D-don't be a dick! Hurry up!" 

"Hurry up and what?" Alfendi moved up, kissing Clive, feeding him his tongue, drowning in his own passion as he pressed their middles together. He reached down, Letting Clive's twitching dick feel his own through his boxers as he pulled his pants down just a little. 

"H-hurry- just- hurry-" Clive said, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Alfendi moved, Clive seemed really excited by the feeling of Alfendi rubbing against him, maybe it was just the principal of what he was doing, with another guy and all. He winced as Teeth scraped across the little spot on his neck where Alfendi knew it felt the best. He didn't go easy either, he knew Clive could take it, and that he wanted it. 

He held onto him, biting his ear, trying to hide his grin as Clive made a few embarrassing, strained sounds. He was so close, but this was much less stimulation than that blow job, he was just being edged at that point, and damn it- it was annoying! 

"Just- fuck! Ugh-!" Clive couldn't even form the words, trembling when a hand came down to give him his much deserved relief. He held onto Alfendi, going "don't stop- don't- n-no!" Throwing his head back, chanting little " _ ah- ah- ah! _ " Sounds before he finally came. It came out like a small bomb, splashing all over his chest, making him extremely tired as Alfendi kept doing what he was doing, kissing Clive's shoulders, all but drooling over his body. 

He reached down, pulling his shirt off of him. Ignoring his complaints as he stripped him down to his underwear.

"S-slow the fuck down!" Clive said, being all but thrown at the pillows at the top of the bed. He sat up, but was pushed back down. 

"Just relax-" 

"D-don't- tell me that- I'm done- i wanna stop!" Clive said, and Alfendi looked down at him ..

"Look- i'll go slow- okay?" Alfendi said, moving off of him. Clive just laid there, able to smell .. Alfendi on the pillows. He stared as the guy kicked off his pants, and took out his dick like it was nothing. He flung his briefs aside, and Clive just stared at it, before looking away. 

"If you want- you can roll over so we don't have to like- look at each other …" 

"... It's- it's- kind if embarrassing either way-" 

"Well- not really- i mean- think about it like it's normal-" Alfendi said, tapping his side. Clive rolled over, and grabbed one of the pillows, shoving his face down into it like a little boy trying to hide from the boogeyman. Alfendi sighed, wanting to eat him where he lay, but ...he knew that if he did that he'd probably be facing the consequences. 

"H-hurry" Clive hissed, and Alfendi nodded, licking over his fingers until they were wet enough. He was gentle, pressing just one to the tight little space, feeling his cock jump as it slipped in. It slid down slow, going all the way to his knuckle, nothing but warm, soft-

"Nh- s-stop-!" Clive said, after just one finger. 

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no-"

"It's okay- Clive- just enjoy it- alright?"

"Stop- telling me  _ just enjoy it- _ Enjoy what?!"

Alfendi pushed in his finger, and Clive gasped, biting down on the pillow as he moved up. Alfendi put a hand on his hip to keep him still, not wanting him to start sliding away, though, he'd pushed himself up to the headboard so there was nowhere else to go. 

He slid in a second finger, hearing Clive grit his teeth, but .. he was taking it. No blood, it actually felt pretty natural. 

"Hm- you must do this already?"

"Do- what?" 

… Alfendi bit his lip. He just wanted to imagine it, Clive fingering himself ..

"That's- f-fuck!" Clive was so clearly almost about to cry, but Alfendi didn't stop, he'd been abusing his prostate, pushing at it, teasing his fingers around it, kissing at Clive's back. He couldn't wait, spreading his fingers out some, watching as the other pressed his face down into the pillows. 

Alfendi went steady, albeit slow. Those two fingers became so much more than even the holy weapons in scripture, sliding back and forth, setting off as many nerves as Clive seemed to have. He stopped, and pulled his hand away, unable to take the wait any longer. 

Clive opened his eyes, and turned his head just a little … probably a mistake. He almost immediately looked the other way, letting out a little whimper when the tip pressed up to his ass, just kissing the cheek a little. 

“Don’t tense up- or it’ll hurt ..” He warned, not getting any response from Clive. He bit his lip, and just barely pressed against him, using his hand to keep his length in place, slowly but surely pushing his hips forward. 

The tip went in easy enough, though Clive seemed to be about to explode or something. The way he was laying there, mouth wide open, choking on something as Alfendi went deeper. 

And deeper, 

And deeper- 

Clive was starting to relax a little, the deeper it got, the less tense he felt. Right up until Alfendi hit a wall inside of him. Clive opened his eyes … it was in? He guessed, it wasn’t that bad, it didn’t hurt too much, and it felt- really good actually. 

Alfendi slid out, no, it felt  _ extremely good. _ He shut his eyes again, before opening them as he felt hands on his chest. He didn’t expect it, fingers pinching down and pulling his nipples. It added a little sting or something that shot straight down between his legs and made him groan. The noises continued to trickle out as the bed creaked, and he started to give in, actually just … enjoying being kissed all over his shoulders, and groped, touched, whispered to. 

And then the door opened, and he whipped his head around to see Dez staring at the both of them with a sort of shocked look. 

“Oh- hey-” Alfendi said, pausing for a second as Clive put the pillow over his head. 

“Whaaaaaaat!? Clive!! That’s so not fair!” 

“G-get out!” Clive yelled at him, gasping in pure shock as Alfendi kept going. He reached back, trying to stop him, but the only response he got was Alfendi grabbing him by his arms, keeping both of his wrists in one hand as he started to speed up. Clive didn’t notice, but he’d been subtly moved back away from the headboard, allowing Dez to sit down in front of him. 

“I wanted that side, but I guess this is fine too-” He said to Clive, who was barely functional, drooling onto the bed as his tomato red face burned the mattress with its heat. He flinched when something pressed up against his face. “You’re good with this- right?” Dez asked, Lifting his friend’s face to see that he held an intensive glare. 

“... well- even if you bite me~” He grinned, starting to undo his belt. Clive just grit his teeth, gasping as a hand gripped his thigh, squeezing a little too hard, slapping him. He felt … bad, but- good? But- bad … but good. 

He felt- confused. 

He hated this, this might as well be rape, he whimpered when the tip of another unwanted dick started to press up against his face, but he could barely focus on it. Alfendi was finding something to tie his hands behind his back with, settling on something that felt like … a scrunchie. 

“Come onn~ Lovey Dovey~” 

“No!” 

“Hmf- you’re so mean- I’ll give you one afterwards-” 

“N- …” Clive huffed, Alfendi was slowing down a little, but the way he was moving, Clive felt like he was about to-

He moaned, but when he opened his mouth, something shoved it’s way inside, pushing against his tongue, forcing him to open his mouth even more to keep from tasting it. Dez held his head still, both of his thumbs in Clive’s mouth, keeping him from biting down on accident, or on purpose. 

“Wooow …” He mumbled, watching Clive swallow it all. He wasn’t making any more noises, just sort of laying there, breathing through his nose, or struggling to at least.

Alfendi started to pick up the pace again, and Dez just leaned back, letting whatever happened happen. Clive started to move, and to the whole room’s surprise, it was in compliance with them. He moved his head, not used to doing anything like this, but he was trying, at least. 

He pulled away, Dez halfway expected him to start complaining or something, to say he tasted bad, or that he was choking him. Instead, he just grabbed onto his waist, shoving his face into his stomach as he hiccupped, spraying cum all over the bed. 

Alfendi just kept moving though, so Clive was twitching, gripping Dez, almost begging him to make it stop. 

Desmond just gave him a pat on the head, holding onto him, trying to soothe him as the other continued. 

“It’s okay, it’s almost over- just a little longer … yeah- you’re doing great for your first time-” He said, and Clive started to calm down, laying against his lap. After a couple of seconds, and come excruciatingly rough thrusts, Alfendi was done, shooting almost all of it into him. What didn’t go inside ended up on his back. Alfendi pulled away, and sighed, obviously satisfied with this. 

Clive was barely awake at this point, being rolled over onto his back as Alfendi got up moving out of the way for Desmond. 

“I hope you don’t mind! Mines bigger-” 

“..” Clive just looked away, and shook his head. At least … this one he wanted. Though, he didn’t expect it to just end up sort of shoved inside of him. Dez was right, it was bigger, and the size change definitely made a difference. It was pressed up against his walls, he wasn’t even trying to squeeze him, but Dez’s first comment was that he was “surprisingly tight” 

Clive squirmed around a little, biting his lip, staring up at the other as he moved without mercy. He was wild and inconsistent with his thrusts, each one hitting Clive, shutting him down, or missing, and making him long for another. And another, as many as he could get. He wanted it faster, harder, “fuck- don’t stop! Don’t- don’t noo-!!” Clive arched, and Dez grabbed him by his hips. 

Of course, only the best for his best friend. 

“Wow- man- you’re- kind of the best-” Dez sighed, “better than Henry- you’re so- soft-” He reached down, squishing Clive’s chest. Clive cracked an eye open to see what he was doing, a little confused about why everyone kept grabbing him there. It’s not like he had any tits or something ..

Though … there was something to be squeezed. He blushed, oh god, is that what it is? 

He snapped out of it, getting kissed, feeling Desmond’s tongue in his mouth made him happy to say the least. His eyes rolled back, and he breathed, not wanting the other to pull away. Every time he did, Clive would lean up, and shamelessly ask him to come back. To not stop, keep going- Yes!

“There! There!”

“Ha- I found someone’s sweet spot huh~?” Dez reached down, running his hand through Clive’s hair, pushing it out of the way so he could see his face. It was in a constant euphoric state, eyes squeezed shut as Dez let out a breath, slowing down a little. 

“Fuck- you ready?” He asked, and Clive nodded, wrapping his legs around his waist. Dez wasted no time, sinking back into the kiss, shocked when arms came around his neck. Clive had gotten out of the bind, but instead of fighting, he just bit down on the other’s neck, growling at him to go harder. 

“Fuck- bite me again-” Desmond moaned, flinching when he felt nails shoot up his shirt, scratching down his back. He pretty much started to fuck Clive senseless, tangled up with him, exchanging hickeys and saliva before they both somehow managed to beat eachother so hard they came at the same time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dez tried not to stare at him, but Clive had been staring off into space for what felt like weeks now. Sometimes he’d just stop completely, like he was thinking of something, but whenever Dez would ask, he wouldn’t respond, or he’d just play dumb …

The two were on the bus, going home for the day … but Clive had missed his stop about twenty minutes ago.

“Ohhh Cliiivee~” Dez sang his name out, and Clive turned his head, before looking around. 

“Wait- shit- where are we?” 

“Oh just- about a mile away from your dorm- you know ..”

“What?! How!?” 

“You spaced out again … so- what were you thinking about?” Dez asked, and Clive looked down …

He just started to space out again, before mumbling, “ I dunno … Dick i guess ...” and then picking up his bag when the bus stopped. 

“... well- that was straightforward” 

“Yeah- I keep having this- thought- anyways- see ya later-” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it was all in his head ..


End file.
